The decision to fund the technical development of a concept component, subsystem, or system has typically been done with limited knowledge of its impact on the platform on which it will eventually reside. The constraints and requirements of most early stage concept designs typically focus on operational performance of components. Only after a design is functionally engineered do cost, risk, and system applicability become determining factors in its evaluation. Unfortunately, this approach can divert valuable resources in the technical design of the component, when it is later “discovered” that the performance of the component within the system will be too costly or risky to implement in a system-level environment (system of systems), such as on a naval platform.